Goode High School for the Performing Arts
by WisdomAndWater4Ever
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McClean all attend Goode High School for the Performing Arts. They are the most talented students out of the whole school. They are all triple threads, but Annabeth specializes in singing, Piper in dancing, and Thalia in acting. What happens when three boys come through the doors? PERCABETH, JASPER, THALICO, AND MORE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the WHOLE STORY: I do not own PJO or HOH**

**Chapter 1- Who Are They?**

**Annabeth POV**

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Ugh, stupid alarm clock. I can't believe my mom decided to buy it for me. I sat up and got out of bed. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I threw on a purple v-neck t-shirt and white shorts. I put on my black converse and owl bracelet, earrings, and necklace. Obsessed? I'd say so.

It was the first day of senior year. I was nervous, seniors and freshmen are usually the grades with a lot of pressure. Recruiters from different colleges were coming and giving out scholarships. I hope I get a full scholarship to the University of Michigan or Julliard. They are both amazing schools.

I walked downstairs after brushing my teeth and doing my hair. I sat down at the kitchen table without saying anything to my mom or dad or my older brother Malcolm.

"Good morning Annabeth, "Malcolm finally said after a long silence.

"Good morning, "I said with my mouth full of bacon. My mother made a disgusted face while my dad just smirked.

"So, lion head, ready for senior year, "My dad asked and I glared at him. He came up with that name when in one of my school plays, A Midsummer's Night Dream, I played the lion. They told me just to leave my hair the way it was and ever since then Malcolm and my dad won't stop bothering me about it. He chuckled and Malcolm snickered.

"As a matter of fact yes I am, "I said feeling very confident. My phone buzzed signaling that Piper and Thalia pulled up to my house.

"Oh, got to go, "I said and grabbed my back pack and ran out the house.

Of course I have my own car, it's just a tradition that we all drive together on the first day of school.

"Hey Annie, "Thalia said as I climbed into the back seat. I glared at her and Piper snickered.

"Whatever, "I said.

"Hey guess what?" Thalia said.

"What?" Piper and I said at the same time.

"I've told you about my brother and my cousin right? Jason and Percy?" She asked and we nodded. I have heard a ton of stories about Percy, but I have never seen him. Of course I've seen Jason, Thalia and I have been best friends since the beginning.

"Well, I finally convinced them to move from California, and come to our school. They are very talented and they would fit in great. Oh yeah and Annabeth, Percy's pretty cute, "She said and winked at me. I wrinkled my nose. I was not focused on getting a boyfriend; I was focused on getting a scholarship.

We arrived at school and got out of the car. The campus was full of high school students. Cheerleaders practicing cheers, dancers practicing dance, singers in their groups warming up their voices, and actors and actresses practicing their lines for the new play their doing.

As we walked through the path of the sidewalks we got a lot of waves. We heard a few wolf whistles and girls whispering to each other about us.

You see, were the "Golden Girls" of the school. Everyone knows us, and if you don't, you will find out sooner or later.

Then there's Drew, Rachel, and Reyna. They think they are the popular ones, but they aren't. They are the Queen Bitches of the school. That's what everyone calls them, even the freshmen who just got here.

We walked into the office to get our schedules.

"Annabeth Chase, Piper McClean, and Thalia Grace, "I told the lady behind the desk. She looked through the files and got out three and handed them to us.

"Have a Goode Day!" She said a little bit too perky. Thalia rolled her eyes but I just gave her a little smile and walked out.

My schedule looked like this:

**Annabeth Chase**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Johnson, Room 1260**

**1****st**** Period: Vocal, Mrs. Patterson, Room 1265**

**2****nd**** Period: Drama, Mrs. Smith, Room 1267**

**3****rd**** Period: English, Mr. Blofis, Room 1261**

**4****th**** Period: LUNCH**

**5****th**** Period: Math, Mr. Gray, 1262**

**6****th**** Period: Science, Ms. Collins, 1263**

**7****th**** Period: Vocal, Mrs. Patterson, Room 1265**

**Locker: 122, Combination: **-**-****

I took Piper and Thalia's schedules and looked at them.

**Piper McClean**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Johnson, Room 1260**

**1st Period: Dance, Mrs. Brooks, Room 1268**

**2****nd**** Period: Drama, Mrs. Smith, Room 1267**

**3****rd**** Period: English, Mr. Blofis, Room 1261**

**4****th**** Period: LUNCH**

**5****th**** Period: Math, Mr. Gray, 1262**

**6****th**** Period: Science, Ms. Collins, 1263**

**7****th**** Period: Dance, Mrs. Brooks, Room 1268**

**Locker: 123, Combination: **-**-****

**Thalia Grace**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Johnson, Room 1260**

**1st Period: Drama, Mrs. Smith, Room 1267**

**2****nd**** Period: Vocal, Mrs. Patterson, Room 1265**

**3****rd**** Period: English, Mr. Blofis, Room 1261**

**4****th**** Period: LUNCH**

**5****th**** Period: Math, Mr. Gray, 1262**

**6****th**** Period: Science, Ms. Collins, 1263**

**7****th**** Period: Drama, Ms. Smith, Room 1267**

**Locker: 121, Combination: **-**-****

"Wow guys, we have the same academics and lunch classes together. But then for the performing…" I started after getting my locker combination and stuffing all my books in it.

"Awe, come on Annie, it will be fine. We will see each other in other subjects. It's not like we don't perform in those either." Thalia said and I glared at her when she said Annie.

She was right though. The teachers don't care if you hum or whisper your lines to yourself. They know performing arts scholarships are just as important as the academic scholarships.

"She's right, "Piper said smirking. I grinned.

"Let's go to homeroom, "I said. We walked through the halls receiving multiple wolf whistles, which just made us roll our eyes. We walked into the class and right when we did:

"Annabeth Chase, Piper McClean, and Thalia Grace please report to the front office."

Thalia's eyes lit up so I'm sure she knows what's going on. She practically dragged us to the front office.

When we opened the door to the front office to three boys with their back to us, talking to the front office lady.

"Uhh, hello you said you needed us?" I said to the lady. The three boys turned around and my heart got stuck in my throat. The boy in middle was so handsome. He had black, messy hair that looked like it could not be tamed. It made him look even hotter. The most beautiful thing on his face was his eyes. They were like sea-green, and they were amazing.

We stared at each other for a long time until I broke, listening to the lady talking.

"Ahh, yes, the "Golden Girls"," The lady said and we blushed, "These are our new students, I'm sure Thalia is familiar with them. Jason Grace this is Piper McClean and Annabeth Chase. Percy Jackson this is Piper McClean and Annabeth Chase, and Nico Di Angelo this is Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Piper McClean."

We all said our hellos because it's polite.

"These girls are the most talented girls in the school, probably the most talented students. They are triple threads but Annabeth specializes in singing, Piper in dancing, and Thalia in drama. Annabeth should probably have the most accurate schedule for Jason and Percy. Show her your schedules boys."

While they were handing me their schedules Percy and I's hands touched and I felt a little spark. I guess he felt it too because he looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and took their schedules. I looked at Percy's schedule first.

**Percy Jackson**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Johnson, Room 1260**

**1****st**** Period: Vocal, Mrs. Patterson, Room 1265**

**2****nd**** Period: Drama, Mrs. Smith, Room 1267**

**3****rd**** Period: English, Mr. Blofis, Room 1261**

**4****th**** Period: LUNCH**

**5****th**** Period: Math, Mr. Gray, 1262**

**6****th**** Period: Science, Ms. Collins, 1263**

**7****th**** Period: Vocal, Ms. Patterson, Room 1265**

**Locker: 125, Combination: **-**-****

**Jason Grace**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Johnson, Room 1260**

**1****st**** Period: Vocal, Mrs. Patterson, Room 1265**

**2****nd**** Period: Drama, Mrs. Smith, Room 1267**

**3****rd**** Period: English, Mr. Blofis, Room 1261**

**4****th**** Period: LUNCH**

**5****th**** Period: Math, Mr. Gray, 1262**

**6****th**** Period: Science, Ms. Collins, 1263**

**7****th**** Period: Vocal, Ms. Patterson, Room 1265**

**Locker: 124, Combination: **-**-****

"Wow, "I said, "They have the exact same schedule as me. I didn't know you could sing Jason," I said smirking. He scowled at me playfully. I just grinned.

"Nico should have the same schedule as Thalia."

Nico handed Thalia, Piper, and I his schedule and we looked over it.

**Nico Di Angelo**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Johnson, Room 1260**

**1st Period: Drama, Mrs. Smith, Room 1267**

**2****nd**** Period: Vocal, Mrs. Patterson, Room 1265**

**3****rd**** Period: English, Mr. Blofis, Room 1261**

**4****th**** Period: LUNCH**

**5****th**** Period: Math, Mr. Gray, 1262**

**6****th**** Period: Science, Ms. Collins, 1263**

**7****th**** Period: Drama, Ms. Smith, Room 1267**

**Locker: 126, Combination: **-**-****

"Yes, he does, "Thalia said.

"Great! Would you girls give them a tour for me?" The lady said.

"Of course, "I said with a smile.

"Thank you!" She said a little too perky.

We walked out of the office with Jason, Percy, and Nico behind us.

"Long time no see, "Jason said throwing a brotherly arm around Thalia and I.

"No shit Sherlock, where have you been?" I asked him thumping his head.

"California girls were unforgettable, "He sang in a girly voice and Percy and Nico snickered.

Thalia and I rolled our eyes. Right when Jason dropped his arms from our shoulders, the Queen Bitches showed up.

"Hi!" Rachel said in a perky voice to Percy. Percy looked at her with a disgusted face. I couldn't blame him.

"Get lost, "I spat at her.

"Shut up Annie beth, "She said. I stepped towards her warningly and she stepped back scared.

"Hi, I'm Drew, "Drew said to Nico. Nico just looked at her with the same face as Percy. Sure she was beautiful, without all that make up on. Reyna didn't say anything; she stood there respectfully just staring at Jason, not trying to get in his pants.

"We have to get to homeroom, "Thalia said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Yeah so do we, let's go, "Reyna said dragging them away from us. She looked back and winked at me. I silently thank her.

We continued giving them a tour.

"This is the academics building, the Performing Arts building is on the other side of the campus. It gets crowded but we know a secret way, "I told them. They nodded impressed.

We walked into our homeroom class.

"There they are, where have you been? " Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Sorry, we were giving them a tour around the school. They are new. This is Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, and Nico Di Angelo, "I told her politely.

"Awesome! Go ahead and take your seats and wait for the bell to ring, "She said nicely. She was probably the nicest teacher in the world, other than the performing arts teachers.

We took some seats in the middle and Percy sat next to me.

"So, Annabeth, what are we doing in vocal?" Percy asked me.

"Well, were presented our projects today, "I said turning to face him.

"Project?" He asked worriedly. His eye brows got all scrunched up and his lips formed into a frown. He actually looks kind of cute.

Gah, no Annabeth, don't do it. Just think about scholarships, scholarships well get your mind off of his dark, black hair and sea green eyes…

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"All we had to do was pick one of our favorite songs and sing it, the projects are usually easy like that, don't worry about it, "I told him.

The stupid bell is as annoying as my alarm clock! Piper, Thalia and I got out our seats and led the boys out of the class, and turned the opposite way that everyone else was going.

"Uhh, everyone is going that way, "Percy said confused.

"Yeah we know, "I told him. As we walked his arm occasionally brushed up against mine. I would blush a tiny bit but I hid it quickly.

"You aren't going to rape us right?" Nico asked.

"Maybe, "I said with a smirk. Percy looked at me with a look of fear and Piper and Thalia snickered.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" I said trying not to laugh too hard. We finally got outside and we walked across a path to the other building. This building was bigger than the academics building.

When we finally got to the building and walked in we saw freshmen scurrying around trying to get to their classes. **(A/N: My sister goes to a performing arts high school so I'm going to base the building off of that. All rights reserved to the high school.)**

When you walk in to the right there is the director of the program's office. Then next to that there is a hall leading to the vocal rooms. To the left are the dance rooms, and straight ahead are the drama rooms. Upstairs are the other academics classes so that students don't have to walk back and forth on campus.

"Ok, Jason and Percy follow me; I'll see you next period Pipes. See you in English Thals," I said and they waved and went their second ways. We turned to the right and walked into the vocal room. I went up to Mrs. Patterson. Not only was she one of the nicest teachers ever, she was probably the prettiest. She had princess curls like me but they were brown and she had very light blue eyes. They almost were white or gray. Her smile was huge and her teeth were always pearly white.

"Hi Mrs. Patterson, this is Percy and Jason. They are new and I was told to show them around the school since they have the same schedule as me, "I told her politely.

"Awesome! Well, aren't you two just handsome, "She said playfully while they were blushing, "I'm Mrs. Patterson and I am the Vocal teacher here at Goode High School for the Performing Arts, obviously. Go ahead and take a seat. Class will start shortly."

They nodded their heads and I led them to a seat, front and center. The chairs were set up on bleachers in a semi circle, in front of us stood a mini stage.

The bell rang and Mrs. Patterson said, "Alright class, let's get started. Over the summer I told you all to pick one of your favorite songs, and sing them on the first day of school. That's what the email said right?" She asked. Yes's were thrown out.

"Great!" She said, "Oh and I almost forgot, this year we have two boys joining us. Stand up boys."

They looked at me and I gestured for them to stand up. They stood up and I could practically hear girls swoon.

"Uh, my name is Jason Grace, brother of Thalia Grace and I moved here from California, "Jason said.

"My name is Percy Jackson, cousin of him and Thalia and I moved here from California too, "Percy said a little more confident then Jason.

Everyone said hello and they sat back down.

"Thank you boys, now, who would like to go first?" She asked and everyone was silent.

They were silent because they were looking at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up and walked on the stage. I plugged my music in and stood at center stage and started singing when the music played.

_Our love runs deep like a Chevy__  
__If you fall I'll fall with you baby__  
__Cause that's the way we like to do it__  
__That's the way we like___

_You run around open doors like a gentleman__  
__Tell me girl every day you're my everything__  
__Cause that's the way you like to do it__  
__That's the way you like___

_Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine__  
__Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time__  
__Just you and I, just you and I__  
__Woah, woah___

_No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know__  
__I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way__  
__No matter what the people say,__  
__I know that we'll never break__  
__Cause our love was made, made in the USA__  
__Made in the USA, yeah___

_You always reading my mind like a letter__  
__When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater__  
__Cause that's the way we like to do it__  
__That's the way we like__  
__And never ever let the world get the best of you__  
__Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you__  
__Cause that's the way I like to do it__  
__That's the way I like___

_We touch down on the east coast__  
__Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights__  
__You and I, you and I__  
__Woah woah___

_No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know__  
__I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way__  
__No matter what the people say,__  
__I know that we'll never break__  
__Cause our love was made, made in the USA___

_Cause baby I'll bite the bullet__  
__And take the blow for love__  
__Woahhhh, our love was made in the usa__  
__Made in the usa, made in the usa___

_No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know__  
__I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way__  
__No matter what the people say,__  
__I know that we'll never break__  
__Cause our love was made, made in the USA__  
__Made in the USA, yeah___

_Made in the U.S.__  
__Made in the U.S.__  
__Made in the U.S.A_

When I finished everyone was cheering and clapping so loud I'm sure upstairs could hear us. I blushed a little.

"That was amazing Annabeth! That has to be my all time favorite performance from you, "She said.

"Thank you, "I said and sat back down next to Jason and Percy.

"Great job Annie!" Jason said. I glared at him and punched him in his arm. He howled in pain and everyone laughed.

"That was amazing Annabeth, "Percy said smiling at me. I blushed and smiled back.

"Thanks, "I said back.

"Ok who's next, "Mrs. Patterson said in a sing song voice.

Percy raised his hand cautiously.

"Ok Percy, go ahead, "She said happily but also confused. I looked at him weirdly but he just winked.

He plugged in his music and the music started playing, and he started singing.

_All I am is a man  
I want the world in my hands  
I hate the beach  
But I stand in California  
With my toes in the sand_

_Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high waisted shorts, oh_

_She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that we don't wanna tell you about, no_

_'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if it's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds to  
Move to a place so far away_

_The goose bumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love the taste yeah_

_These hearts adore  
Everyone the other beats' heart is for  
Inside this place is warm  
Outside it starts to pour_

_Coming down  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no_

_'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_Whoa, whoa..._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

_Whoa, whoa..._

_'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_It's too cold  
For you here and now  
Let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_And it's too cold,  
It's too cold,  
The holes of my sweater_

Wow.

That was all I could say. Just him singing that, I knew something I didn't know before…

I was falling for Percy Jackson.

**Yay! My third story, and the longest first chapter out of all of them. I have always wanted to make one of these stories, but I gave it my own twist. The other ones have like "The Big Three" in a band or something or Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia in a band but I put my own twist to it! Hope you liked it!**

**Also, go check out my other stories, World Class Jerk and We Meet Again! Thanks!**

**R&R**

**Have a cookie my lovely readers (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just to clear something up so I'm not confusing anybody or make Percy and Annabeth's relationship be rushed. When I said Annabeth was falling for him, I didn't mean falling in love, I mean like come on, they just met each other. Just to clear up the confusion! Read on my wonderful readers!**

**Chapter 2- Flashbacks**

**Percy POV**

Wow.

That was all I could say. All the teachers were saying that Annabeth was one of the most talented students in the school, and I thought they were over exaggerating. They were not over exaggerating.

Not only is her voice one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard, she was probably one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Her long, blonde, princess curled hair flows freely down her back. And her gray eyes, just, wow. In the sunlight they had specks of gold.

Yes, I have to admit, she is prettier than my ex-girlfriend Calypso. I get angry thinking of her. I thought she was the one for, that she was going to stick with me through thick and thin.

But boy was I wrong

*Flashback*

_Calypso and I walked through the doors of a party, hand in hand. The music was blasting and people were grinding on each other or make out in a corner. I couple of girls were wall twerking._

_We danced for a little while until her phone buzzed and she took a quick look at it._

"_I have to go to the bathroom!" She shouted over the music and I nodded, not trying to lose my voice. She walked away and I had this bad feeling in my gut._

_*20 Minutes Later*_

_Now I was sitting down, getting impatient. How long does it take for a girl to go to the bathroom?! I finally got up and went upstairs I could hear moaning as I passed the rooms but one moan sounded way to familiar. I knew her moan from when she broke her finger, let's not get nasty._

_I opened the door, surprised it wasn't locked, and almost puked on the scene from the sight._

_Luke Castellan and Calypso having sex. _

_I cleared my throat and they looked towards me. Calypso's eyes got very wide and Luke looked down ashamed._

"_Percy! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, "She said but I knew she could care less._

"_Save it for someone who cares, "I spat at her harshly and she flinched. I walked up to Luke making him look up. I punched him square in the nose and he held his bloody nose falling on the floor._

_I stomped out the room seeing red pushing everyone that was in my way. I was so mad and I felt like punching a car. I couldn't believe her! I thought she loved me the way I did but I guess I was wrong._

_That was it, I was done with California._

The bell rang and I was taken out of my flashback. A girl named Katie Gardner just finished singing. Everyone got up and Jason and I followed Annabeth out of the vocal room. We followed her through the halls and met Piper at the drama doors.

Jason was staring at her and I could tell he liked her.

While Annabeth and Piper were in a deep conversation I said in a low voice to Jason, "You like Piper don't you?"

He blushed and said with an evil smirk, "Could I ask the same thing about Annabeth?"

I blushed a lot as we walked into what Annabeth called the black box. A lady that looked around 30 was sitting at her desk looking at students walking in.

We walked up to her and Annabeth said, "Hi Mrs. Smith, this is Percy and Jason, and they are new to the school."

"Awesome!" She said in a booming voice. We took our seats and I sat next to Annabeth, Jason sat next to me, and Piper sat next to Annabeth.

"Alright class!" Mrs. Smith said once the bell rang, "Today we will break the ice, meaning get to know each other."

For the rest of the class we did tons of things. Two minutes before the bell rang Mrs. Smith said, "Alright, you all need to have a monologue due by Friday. You will present Friday and that will be your grade."

The bell rang and everyone walked out of the class. We met up with Thalia and Nico and I could tell they were getting pretty close. They spoke quietly to each other and Annabeth and Piper smirked.

We walked back across the campus with tons of people waving to Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper. Girls stared at Jason, Nico and I. Three girls ran into a tree and we snickered. Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper looked at us weirdly.

We got into the main building and walked to English.

***Time skip, sorry I kind of just want to get to all of the drama :P***

English went by quickly and we walked to lunch.

Three words: Lots of stares.

Especially from girls.

We walked into the lunchroom and there were people singing, dancing, reciting monologues, and beating on the table. Wolf whistles were sent out for the girls and I could practically hear girls swoon over us guys.

We got our lunch and sat down. We talked and joked around a bit.

Then an annoying, high pitched, perky voice came on the microphone, "Hello Goode High Seniors, "Rachel said, "Now, we all know we have new students, Percy, Jason, and Nico, and they are hot, but the problem is, they are hanging out with those losers, 'The Golden Girls.'

Leo Valdez shouted out, "You guys are the Queen Bitches right?"

Everyone laughed including us and Rachel's face turned red.

"Shut up Valdez, "She hissed like a snake, "Anyway, we would like the 'Golden Girls' to prove themselves. So come on stage girls, "She said trying to be mean. Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia just rolled their eyes and walked on stage. They whispered to each other for a little bit until they decided on something.

They started singing.

**( Annabeth, **_Piper, _Thalia, _**All**_ **)**

Someday I'll let you in , treat you right drive you outta your mind  
**You've never met a chick like me  
**_Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind_  
_**Always want what you can't have is it so bad if you dont get what you wanted  
Make you feel good as I'm with you, wanna shape ya boy, lets get it started**_

_**Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up**_

**Come a little closer** _baby, baby_  
**Come a little closer**  
**Come a little closer** _baby, baby_

_So stop trying to walk away, no you wont ever leave me behind_ **(no...)**  
**You better believe that I'm here to stay** _(that's right)_ **Cuz your the shade and I'm the sunshine (ooh...)**

_**Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy 'cuz now i'm driving**_

_**Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up, yeah, oh**_

**Come a little closer**  
_Come a little closer_, **baby, baby**  
Come a little closer  
**Come a little closer**, _baby, baby_  
_Come a little closer_  
Come a little closer, _**baby**_  
_**Yeah if you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight**_

_**Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy 'cuz now i'm driving**_

_**Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up, oh, yeah**_

They finished and everyone was cheering and screaming like crazy. The Queen Bitches looked very mad. Rachel's face was red and she looked like she wanted to punch the table.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper came back and sat down.

"You guys are really good, "Jason said but he was looking at Piper. Piper noticed and she blushed. Annabeth and Thalia snickered and Piper glared at them. Nico and I then snickered. The bell then rang and everyone gathered up their lunch and threw it away. The halls were crowded with freshmen rushing around getting to their classes.

***Time Skip, Sorry Again***

In vocal people finished their presentations. Everyone was taking a break; it was 10 minutes before class ended.

The door opened and the principal walked in with a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes walked in.

_Why does he look so familiar?_

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him and he noticed her and looked at her guiltily like he was trying to make her forgive him for something.. She scowled.

"Who is that?" I whispered in her ear and she shivered. I smirked.

"Luke Castellan, "She told me and my breath hitched in my throat.

He noticed at me and he immediately looked guilty. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hello class, this is Luke Castellan, and he will be attending the school this year, I expect you all to respect him and be kind, "The principal said and Annabeth scoffed.

"Is there a problem Miss Chase?" The principal said. She just shook her head and smirked. Luke scowled.

"You may go and sit by Miss Chase, "The principal said and Annabeth's eyes darkened. Luke looked down and took his seat next to her. There was tension between them and I could tell.

**Annabeth POV**

I can't believe that jerk came back! I am so furious! Why did he have to come back? It's like a nightmare coming back to haunt me.

*Flashback*

_I walked into the 8__th__ grade dance with my friends. It was Hollywood theme and I had a red carpet dress that silky and flowing. It was red with red matching heels. My princess curls were thrown freely down my back with some clips._

_I immediately starting looking for my boyfriend, Luke Castellan. He was the best boyfriend a girl could ever have._

_Well at least I thought he was._

_I found him by a punch bowl talking to a girl I knew as __Mackenzie. She has long brown hair and icy blue eyes. Before I walked up to Luke, he leaned down and kissed her. I gasped._

_He noticed me and his eyes got wide. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the waist. He kept on begging me to forgive me. Then he kissed me harshly and started feeling me up._

"_What the hell Luke!?" I yelled at him and everyone looked at us. I pushed him away and ran out the dance crying my eyes out and got as far away as possible._

_I never wanted to see him again_

_*End of Flashback*_

One the bell rang I ran out of the room avoiding Luke. Jason and Percy followed close behind.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked me.

"It was at the 8th grade dance, "I told them, "I found Luke talking to a girl, and then he leaned down and kissed her. When he realized I noticed he tried to make me forgive him. He started kissing me harshly and then feeling me up. I screamed at him and everyone looked at us. I was so embarrassed I ran out of party."

"Oh, "Jason said quietly. Percy looked furious.

"What's wrong with you Percy?" I asked him.

"He had sex with my ex-girlfriend, "He said through gritted teeth and I widened my eyes.

"What a jackass, "I said.

"Yeah, "Percy said, "He sure is."

**Hey my people! Sorry about the wait! I was reading other fanfictions and I had a ton of dance concerts! Then I got The House of Hades and I started reading that. I'm so sorry!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**I love you guys! Have a cookie (::)**


End file.
